Wait for Me
by gurjhime
Summary: Rei and Minako have a complicated relationship, can they finally get through their barriers and clarify just what they are to each other once and for all? PGSM based
1. Chapter 1

A/N this pair has become my ultimate favourite, and I have been inspired by trusurprise to write a fic of my own. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1:

She lazily rubbed her eye and yawned, stretching her arms as she sat up. Looking to her right she stared with mixed emotions at her bed partner. Both were naked under the sheets, the events of last night flooded her mind.

She got out of the bed and picked up her scattered clothes. She frowned when she realised her shirt was ripped, and rummaged the drawers for one that belonged to the still slumbering owner of the neat apartment.

She sighed; all the shirts were simple ones, different from her own more loud sense of style. Grabbing a decent white shirt with a cartoon on it which she was sure was old, she started putting it on. She heard the person in the bed groan as they awoke and turned to see them open their eyes.

They had a staring contest, wondering who would talk first. As always, Minako gave in.

"I have to leave for America tomorrow."

The glare that Rei gave her from the bed never faltered at this news. She turned away from it and proceeded to fix her hair in front of the mirror, fully aware that she was being watched from behind.

Gathering her purse, and frustrated that Rei wasn't saying anything, Minako left the bedroom and apartment making sure to slam the door loudly.

Rei winced from her bed as the door banged, she collapsed back into the comfy bed and stared at the side Minako had occupied. It felt lonely all of a sudden.

UUUUU

The day had been like all other days for the idol. She recorded parts of her new song, talked with her manager about their schedule for America and thought about Rei whenever she could.

Thinking about her only angered her more.

What was with them? It was really vague and there was no establishment of a relationship. It had been the night of Usagi's wedding when they first acted upon pent up emotions and attractions in a tipsy state. They went to Minako's hotel room and not remembering who initiated it, they had sex.

The morning was awkward, but Rei had left claiming they both had work. Afterwards, Minako had gone to Rei's apartment in hope of trying to clear what the hell was happening, but it only ended in them doing it again. This time she remembered it had been Rei who made the first move.

Things were never cleared, and Minako always found herself being the one who went to Rei's apartment these days only to leave in the morning slamming doors. It was confusing, and other people may not understand why the two couldn't just confess their love and get together.

That was not an option at the moment. Rei, she could tell, was more than likely in love with her, but would never admit it. Minako, though being the senshi and Goddess of Love, was afraid of love. Maybe it was the same with Rei then. Rei was all about passion, and as much as they wanted to deny it, their senshi egos controlled them more than what was comfortable.

Were they afraid that they were only feeding the hunger presented by Mars and Venus? It was too confusing, and much simpler to be normal friends during the day, and then secretly have their affair.

But why did it hurt so much? It had only been 6 months so far, and it ate Minako up inside.

UUUUU

Rei smiled a thank you to Ami who handed her some tea as they both sat down to relax. It was a common practice between them, since they lived close to each other and worked near each other, they often got together to catch up.

"So, how was work today?" Am asked with a smile.

Rei sighed, "It was the same. Everyone kisses my ass because I'm Senator Hino's daughter."

Ami winced at the language but offered a comforting smile, "at least you can live up to the name."

They had silence for a few minutes as they sipped their tea.

"Rei-chan," Ami started looking as if the question she was about to ask would end up with bad results, "please don't mind me asking, but how are things with Minako-chan?"

Rei immediately stiffened and was silent for a bit, "how much do you know?" She looked at the tea.

"Well..." Ami fidgeted slightly, "Usagi-chan, Mako-chan, and I noticed a few months ago when we were about to come over and surprise you. We saw Minako-chan leave your apartment and she looked upset."

Rei's lips tightened but she let her head hit the back of the sofa, as if in surrender, "I should have guessed you guys knew." She turned to face Ami, "it's complicated..."

Ami only nodded. She didn't need an explanation; the past life explained it for all of them. Mars and Venus had been lovers, it was no secret. Usagi had thought that Rei and Minako would get together, and she was right. But it wasn't all rainbows and butterflies like her relationship with Mamoru.

The reality was that Rei and Minako loved each other, but it wasn't strong enough yet to overcome the barriers their lives provided. They were both head strong individuals with successful careers only blossoming. If Minako had stayed an idol in Japan it may have worked out, but the idol had big dreams 

and she wanted to go places. Rei on the other hand was conserved with her feelings and didn't want to stop Minako from whatever it was she wanted.

It was complicated, but Ami understood, and Rei was grateful that. Her friends understood and made no more effort to play matchmaker.

UUUUU

"I miss Mamoru," Usagi whined in a drunken state. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon, and even though they hadn't even been married a year, they acted like they were each other's soul.

Rei rolled her eyes and sipped the red wine she had leisurely. They were at a club; the idea had been Usagi's since she had come here with Mamoru before and wanted to share the experience with her friends. It was also a good luck party to Minako for success in America.

Minako sipped her own fruity alcoholic substance and smiled at her princess's behaviour. Makoto was the only sober one; Ami had flushed cheeks and a dopey grin.

Of course, Rei was good at disguising her intoxication, but her friends could tell when she crossed the sober line, for her eyes got red and droopy.

Minako was a flirty drunk, and switched her attention to her... lover, you could say. She let her hand touch Rei's jean covered thigh and play as if she was drawing circles. She could feel the muscle tense and she swore in her drunken state that Rei shivered.

The night went on and Usagi cried, whining that she would really miss Minako and that she better call. Minako hugged her, and hugged Ami, and then hugged Makoto promising to keep in touch, before going to her hotel with Rei in tow.

Minako noticed she was holding onto Rei's arm in a fashion that couples often did, but she tried to play it as cool as her intoxicated state allowed. Rei for her part really didn't seem to care or notice and just followed Minako to her hotel.

With her usual hat and sunglasses to disguise who she was, Minako successfully made it up to her hotel room without causing a ruckus and reluctantly let go of Rei to open the door and enter. They had their usual comfortable silence, and Rei made herself at home on the leather couch the presidential suite provided.

Minako took a seat next to her, and they sat like that for a while. Rei turned her body to face Minako, who she found with her legs lifted up as she laid sideways taking up two thirds of the couch, looking at her nails. A fond smile found its way on Rei's face and she twisted even more so she could lift her body with her arms and tower over the idol.

Minako looked up in time to see the lust in Rei's eyes above her, and she knew she mirrored that look in her own orbs. Rei bent down for a kiss, far from innocent, and they challenged each other.

After the long breathtaking kiss was broken, Rei had moved down to her neck, and Minako closed her eyes and let her head hit the arm rest of the couch.

"Rei..." Minako's voice was kind of hoarse, and she bit her lip. She couldn't believe that tomorrow when she left for America, she would be gone from this sort of contact for a long time, and it hurt her.

"Rei," this time she didn't call out in pleasure but because she wanted to talk. And it worked, since Rei stopped her ministrations to look at her with confused eyes, the passion still there.

"What do you want form me?" Minako scolded herself for letting her weakness show, but there was no turning back now and the tear that left her eye was genuine.

"Minako... what?" Rei asked; surprised at the vulnerability the idol allowed showing on her face.

"Where are we going with this?" Minako continued, sitting up so she could talk in a more comfortable position.

Rei's brain registered what Minako was getting at, finally, and she moved back a bit so there was more breathing room between them.

"You mean, with us?" Rei asked, and Minako nodded. Rei snorted, "I thought I was giving you what you wanted..."

There was a silence between them.

"I do want it," Minako explained softly, "but I also want more." There, she said it. She finally let the words out of her mouth, and now it was Rei's turn to do with them as she wanted.

"More?" Rei looked into her eyes, noticing the honesty in those words. She searched for words to say, she had not expected this tonight.

"Why now?" Rei finally asked, "why the night before you _leave_, Minako?" Rei was the one being used in their relationship. She was always there for Minako to have an escape from her hectic life, so why did Minako finally want a steady relationship the night before she was leaving?

Minako looked guilty for a moment, before her eyes mirrored the anger in Rei's. "What is that supposed to suggest? Don't make me the only guilty one Rei!" She stood up from the couch and stared down, "you never let me know what you wanted from me, how am I supposed to know what you think if you don't speak!"

Rei looked away, her fist clenching slightly, "you want to know what I think?" She stood up, facing the challenge, "I think that I'm only a toy for you. You come to me whenever you want a break from your life, and then you leave me to go right back to it!"

Minako opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, the words couldn't come out.

Rei turned around so they were face to face and moved closer to the speechless idol. "I want you, Minako, but that's just being selfish. You're going places, and I'm going places, and they don't meet. I don't think I'm ready to give up some things in my life yet, and I am sure that the same goes for you."

Minako moved to cup Rei's cheek, "Rei," she said with pained eyes, "would you... wait for me?"

It was a question she dreaded the answer to.

"It depends," Rei finally answered, "would you wait for me?"

They stared into each other's eyes, searching for the answer and Minako moved her hand to stroke soft hair, finally getting the courage to speak up.

"Yes."

And then Rei smiled and they resumed where they left off before the discussion, only this time they made their way to the queen sized bed.

Rei didn't learn form the past, as she once again ripped Minako's shirt.

()()()

TBC

Chapter 2 preview:

Her Teletia S decided then to ring and she groaned, with the intention of telling Usagi that she was too tired to talk right now.

"Hello," she said, her voice tired.

"_You're already sleeping?" _Usagi usually yelled at her so this greeting that was soft was strange.

"No, but I was about-" Realisation hit her as to who she was talking to, "REI!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Yeah, had this on my computer for a while, sorry it took so long :P

Enjoy:D

()()()

She had seen _her_ 3 months ago for the first time, at the record company _Althrox_. She was leaving work her for the day and saw _her_ walk by, offering a smile before entering another door.

Never had a simple smile stolen her breath before.

She had never been so taken by a beauty before, someone so perfect to her. She immediately tried to find out who the mysterious girl was, asking around about new talents.

Minako Aino or Aino Minako as she would introduce herself in Japan: A successful Japanese artist who had come to America to record a debut English album and try to get fame in North America, and other English speaking countries. To top it all, she recently turned 19, very young to be so successful.

Since Riha Norris was a 26 year-old singer numbering first place in the charts, she had told _Althrox_ that she liked the sound of Minako and wanted her to open for a concert.

Her real incentive was to get closer to the Japanese beauty. She assumed that Minako, like most women, was straight, but she could mend that. She was getting obsessed.

And all it took was that simple brief eye contact and that small smile.

The first time she met and got to talk to her affection, they held a meeting between them and their managers, it was purely professional. She had been shocked that Minako didn't know who she was; for she was sure she had fame in Japan as well. This only intrigued her more, and Minako's behaviour was adorable in every way: _every way._

Everything about her was perfect. Her voice was beautiful, both speaking and singing, her hair was nice, her clothes were sexy, her eyes always bright.

To others she was just another celebrity, but Riha saw her as something special. This must be love at first sight, or it was a deathly infatuation.

She scheduled more meetings, and soon got close enough to say they were past the 'acquaintance' stage. Riha was an open lesbian, and it fuelled her popularity in some ways. People would either praise her for being different, or hate her for it. Either way she got too much publicity that she was now ridiculously famous.

There were tons of rumours about her and the new talent from Japan, she never bothered denying them. And from what she knew, Minako didn't either.

There were even fans devoted to them, and she had visited the fan made website on occasion.

Minako was always on her mind.

()()()()

Minako giggled in her dressing room at her enthusiastic princess on the other line. One of the best things about the Teletia S was that they could contact each other whenever, wherever and free of charge.

"_Minako-chan, I forgot to say how much I loved your new song. Although... I don't really understand much English hehehe but Ami-chan translated for me."_

"I'm glad you like it Usagi-chan." As she said this, there was a knock on her room door and she checked the eye glass to see it was safe, and opened it for her new friend, Riha.

They exchanged smiles, and Minako signalled her to hold on since she was on the phone. "_Anyways Minako-chan, I should probably get to bed. Talk to you later!"_

"Bye," Minako smiled fondly at her closed phone and put it on the dressing table.

"Hey Riha," she said to the pretty woman who sported a stylish black cut and wore expensive clothes.

"Minako," Riha talked back.

In America they talked without honorific and people weren't as polite, it had taken a little getting used to, but now Minako didn't mind as much as before, and she had met the same treatment when she had gone to England a few years back.

"Who was that?" Riha asked as Minako smiled fondly again at the phone.

"That was my best friend Usagi, I mentioned her before, right?"

Riha smiled, betraying the jealousy coursing through her body, "Oh yeah. You said something about a group of them." She would have to find a way for Minako to stop talking to them.

_She can only talk to me. _

Minako stood up and checked herself in the mirror, oblivious to the lustful and angry gaze she was getting.

"Yeah, I miss them a lot."

Riha sat down in Minako's empty chair, continuing her wandering eyes, "how come you have that phone, I've never seen it before."

Minako looked to where she gestured, it was the Teletia S, her senshi phone. How should she explain it?

"We all have one each," she said, "it's so we can always keep in touch. It's my special private line, I guess."

That was a pretty solid lie, she congratulated herself. Her English had much less of an accent now, and she was speaking more fluently, although she tended to use the vowels in a British accent compared to the American one.

Riha glared at the phone. She was _obsessed_, and the fact that Minako talked to people she _didn't_ _know_ angered her. She wanted _control_ of what Minako did, and that phone _betrayed_ her wishes.

But she needed more information on these people, "so how'd you meet them all?"

Minako took this as a simple friendly question, and since they had the time, she elaborated. Of course, she would have to lie a bit, since saying 'we're destined best friends from the silver millennium, and we grew close after saving the world together' wouldn't fly in this situation.

"Usagi claims to be my biggest fan, actually," Minako looked through her dresser for a change of clothes.

"But she just naturally became my friend and introduced me to the others, Ami and Makoto... _Rei_."

Riha nodded and shifted in the chair, not noticing the emotion behind the last name, "what do they do?'

Minako picked out a t-shirt; it was a simple white one with a cartoon on it, one of Rei's old ones. The one she took with her secretly.

"Well, Usagi got married last summer and is a now housewife," Riha felt didn't like how Minako's eyes lit up as she said this, "Makoto is getting married in a few months but she owns a flower shop," a little more angry, "and Ami-chan is continuing to be a doctor, she was here in America but moved back to do residency in Tokyo."

Riha noticed the last girl wasn't single, a _threat_, "does she have a boyfriend?"

Minako shrugged, "I think she likes this guy, but nothing official between them."

Minako took off her shirt since she had a tank underneath, and slipped Rei's on top. She touched the cartoon with a sad smile. Oh how she missed Rei.

But she would never talk about her out loud, afraid that she would miss her even more. And she knew Rei would never easily admit to missing her... out loud. Would she?

"What about you Minako?" Riha asked standing up, "You have anyone special?" _You better not._

Minako gripped the shirt at the question. She and Rei were going to wait for each other.

"I guess you could say that." And then she grabbed her purse and left the room, feeling upset thinking about her... whatever Rei was to her at this point. Probably a girlfriend; definitely a lover...

Riha stayed in the room and glared angrily at the open door, her finger digging into her palm. Minako had someone? She balled her fists; her face was twisted in a menacing gaze.

_How dare she? She is not allowed! No one but me! _

Riha noticed that Minako forgot her special phone and picked it up before following her fellow celeb outside. She flipped it open; privacy was not allowed with Minako.

It was unlike any phone she had seen before. It was orange with jewels in a heart outside, and a cute charm. It looked like a toy.

The main screen said something in Japanese which she didn't understand, but thankfully the rest was English. There it said 'Princess, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury.' What the hell? And who's Luna and Artemis? She was never told about them. Isn't Artemis the name of her stuffed toy?

"Minako," she caught up behind her and Minako turned around to face her, "why are there planets on your phone?" She pretended to tease and smiled when Minako gave her a frown and snatched her phone back. She didn't care though: if it was Minako, _privacy was not an option_.

"I didn't think you were one to invade privacy." Minako put the phone in her purse where the famous plush toy Artemis was. How was she supposed to fib about the names?

"Those are just nicknames we have for each other. Usagi is Princess because we tease her about being spoilt, they called me Venus because of one of my songs, so then we just called Makoto Jupiter and Ami Mercury."

She smiled to herself; that was a very good lie.

Riha nodded in understanding. That made sense, but, "who's Mars then?"

Riha watched as Minako simply turned and continued walking, "that's Rei."

Riha crossed her arms and continued walking besides the shorter girl, "you don't mention Rei often..." she prodded with a voice that betrayed her anger and jealousy, her _obsession._

The anger only grew when Minako ignored her question for the first time, "I think we should get some lunch, I'm starving."

()()()()

Hino Rei blew her bangs out of her face in boredom as she lazily glanced down at the folder in front of her. She closed it to prevent the headache she was getting and sighed as she massaged her temple.

She needed a break.

She got out of her office and made her way to the only place on earth she could truly feel at home: Hikawa Shrine. She smiled at a few young miko who reminded her of her old days and walked inside towards the living quarters.

Even though she had an apartment, she still had her old room at the Shrine. After all, she was now part owner of the establishment and took pride in it. Her room had some of her old things. A couple photos: one of her and her parents, most of them of her with Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and sometimes Minako. Not to mention her favourite picture, one of her and Minako with the others in the background from the day they played in the game show. It was rare for Rei to be so openly happy in a picture, mostly because she never was.

She tossed her coat onto to the small table and started to unbutton her blouse, while puling out her old miko robes form the small dresser. After changing into them she proceeded to the fire room so she could meditate.

Greeting young people and visitors to the shrine on the way, Rei smiled at a young boy and girl who were fighting. Young love.

The thought made her blush slightly, after all, she and Minako used to quarrel like that. It was nostalgic. Well, they still did quarrel, actually.

Finally getting to the fire, she seated herself and took a deep breath before consulting it.

Her mind went clear, and she felt at peace. Her powers had gotten so much stronger from her younger days; the fire could show her things that no on else could see. She used it to pinpoint familiar people.

First she checked on her father, she could feel his stress and how he wanted a break. Since their relationship had gotten a bit better, she decided to call him later and propose they visit for dinner. His heart was taking the stress of his work these days and she did not like it.

Then she pinpointed Usagi and Mamoru, before immediately blushing and switching back to neutral.

She did not want the details of their sex life, thank you.

Makoto was sleeping in peace, so Rei skipped her and moved onto Ami. Ami was thinking of... was that Nephrite?

He had changed his name to Chiba Nefy, and pretends to be a cousin of Mamoru's. Rei frowned; she looked for his mind and easily found him to be thinking about Ami.

How come Ami hadn't told her or any of the others about him yet? Getting over it, Rei had to take an extra breath so she could check up on Minako, the most important. It was much harder because of the distance provided by the countries, but with a lot of focus she felt her target.

She found Minako to be recording a song in English, which Rei understood was a love song from the way Minako was thinking. Rei concentrated harder and she was able to find her image in Minako's mind. She blushed; Minako was thinking about her while she sang a love song... she was allowed to grin at that.

Maybe she should call her after calling her dad? She missed her every second of everyday, and that was the truth. Something she would never openly confess... sober.

Deciding she might as well put her stubbornness and pride aside and try to be a good... _girlfriend_ if that was what they were at the moment, Rei resolved to give her a call. So far they had only been sending random e-mails to each other with few words and far too many smiley faces on Minako's part.

Rei suddenly tightened her focus even more when she felt a dangerous aura near wherever Minako was. She searched for it in worry, but her head started to hurt at that moment of all, and she opened her eyes, leaving Minako's mind. Her head always hurt when she used too much power, she would have to wait to investigate.

She had yet to be able to pick up on someone else that she didn't know by image.

()()()()

Minako had a long day, and was more than happy to finally lie down in her bed. It was only 10 pm in America, which meant it was morning in Japan. Rei would most likely be at work by now... wearing sexy business attire with hot pumps... and her hair framing her pretty face-

Her Teletia S decided then to ring, and she groaned with the intention of telling Usagi that she was too tired to talk right now. _Too busy imagining Rei._

"Hello," she said, her voice honestly tired. After all, she had been singing with it all day.

"_You're already sleeping?" _Usagi usually yelled at her with excitement, so this greeting that was soft was strange.

"No, but I was about-" Realisation hit her as to who she was talking to, "REI!"

"_Yes?"_

"You- um-" she had never anticipated this call, but it was very welcome to keep her awake.

"_Should I call another time? You sound exhausted."_

"No!" She almost shouted, "I mean, I don't mind. What's up?" She relaxed and starting looking at her nails.

"_I just phoned my dad; we managed a rare pleasant conversation."_

Minako looked rather surprised. Rei was being open? And in record time too...

"That's good." She could feel Rei smile on the other end.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice? This is pretty unexpected."

"_So I'm not allowed to call you now?"_

"On the contrary, you can call me whenever you want." She could see Rei's amused face, and smiled knowing she was also probably blushing.

Flirting with Rei was something she simply couldn't go without. And they weren't fighting.

"_I don't know if I want that privilege..."_

Minako giggled before feigning importance, "Oh Reiko, you should be honoured."

There was a snort from Rei followed by another comfortable silence.

"_When are you coming back for Makoto's wedding?"_

Minako sighed, her face still smiling, "I wonder, probably in a month."

She hears Rei sigh on the other side, a little frustrated and disappointed. That was all she needed to know Rei missed her. She couldn't help but grin.

"I have a concert next week, tickets are sold out."

"_It'll be a success."_ There is no good luck from Rei, and Minako can't keep the grin from her face getting even bigger.

Next week is also Valentine's Day, but of course, Rei probably doesn't even know.

()()()()

Most people could tell Minako was in an extremely good mood the next few days. Having talked to Rei made her happy, and she didn't care if it showed. Her concert ended up being a large success, and her North American fandom was growing every day.

Her first single had been in the top 50 at number 43, but her new one was at number 3 in the country charts. American fans were a bit more..._loud _one could say, and the press was much more critical, but Minako was a polite and beautiful Japanese girl, so she had a very good reputation.

There was an incident where a guy tried to sneak on stage, yelling for her hand in marriage, before he got kicked out by her bodyguards.

And then, having been rumoured to be in a lesbian relationship with one of the country's most respected musicians only fuelled her career. A new talent in every celeb magazine meant stardom for life.

Not to mention the fact that Minako enjoyed being mysterious, people only wanted more and more of her, she was an expert at doing what she did. In fact, she thought about how Rei would handle the lime light, and that was where she came up with her mystery plan. Riha didn't mind the rumours, and Minako had always let people believe what they want.

She knew she wasn't in a relationship with Riha, Riha knew that as well, and that was all that mattered. Rei, if she had heard the rumour which was unlikely, would see it as just that: a rumour.

()()()()

Minako's plane was landing in three hours.

It was currently 2 on a Sunday afternoon. Rei was home for the day checking her mail.

Rei had gotten two boxes from Minako on Valentines Day. She opened the first one, and almost yelped when something bounced out to attack her. It had not been the first time she was a victim of Minako's pranks. The second gift was the actual chocolate, and Rei could tell it was homemade. She ate one, it tasted horrible. Did Minako even bother to taste test them?

Gagging she had forced herself to eat it and try another one, but it also tasted rather foul. It was the thought that counts, she reasoned, closing the box. Unless Minako's thoughts had been to food poison her, since the chocolate didn't' sit well in her stomach.

That was it. Minako _knew _the chocolate was bad, and was probably laughing knowing Rei was suffering from nausea.

Makoto's wedding was conveniently next week, two days after White Day. Rei didn't know what to buy Minako; she had never had to get a gift for a beau before, would Minako expect it? Some revenge would be nice actually...

She cleaned her apartment; she liked things to be clean, it had nothing to do with her nerves. After bathing and having her hair still damp, she felt Minako's presence in the building and grinned.

It had been a _very_ long time since the last. Did Minako think she could surprise Rei?

Before Minako could knock, Rei opened the door and they stared each other up and down shamelessly, small frowns on their faces.

Minako, without a word, jumped into the room and started kissing Rei who barely managed to close the door behind them.

Minako obviously loved the out of shower look Rei had at the moment, with her damp hair looking very sexy.

Rei grunted as Minako pounced on her; she practically had to carry the weight of the idol to the bedroom. Minako's legs were around her waist sometimes or dragging on the floor and it was difficult to carry another full grown woman and walk safely to a bedroom while lip-locked. At least her apartment wasn't too big.

But Rei managed, and soon they were on the bed; Rei hovering over her neck and Minako moaning her name. Minako kicked off her shoes and flipped positions so she could remove her jacket and give Rei a strip show at the same time.

It really had been too long.

Rei pulled Minako down and held her in place by her hips, as Minako massaged her scalp and started another heated kiss.

Rei once again claimed possession and Minako noticed the fire, literally, in her eyes before she gave herself up for the night.

"Reiko..." she moaned, if only to further entice the senshi of Mars.

Which it did, of course.

()()()()

It was 7 in the evening and Rei was making her bed. Minako was currently _using_ her shower, something she had never done before. It was strange, but comforting in a sense.

It was nice to wake up together, no awkwardness or no frustration.

Well, it wasn't exactly waking up together, since they had just had sex during the day...but metaphorically speaking.

Bending down to pick up scattered clothes, Rei realised that Minako's shirt was ripped. Sighing, she plopped down on her couch with a needle and thread to sew up what she must have ripped during their passionate reunion.

It was Minako's fault; she had been taking it off too slow.

Minako walked into the living room of the cozy apartment while towel drying her hair. She found Rei in baggy sweats and a grey shirt sewing up the shirt she ripped. It was a cute sight.

She sat next to Rei, noticing her Valentine chocolates on the small table. She lifted the lid and took one, chewing it for a bit before gagging it out.

"Ew."

Rei raised an eyebrow, snorting, "You mean you didn't make them that bad on purpose?"

Minako frowned and playfully smacked her shoulder, "No, meanie. I followed a recipe."

"Well, obviously not correctly."

Minako turned to see Rei tie a final knot in the thread and fold the shirt with one hand.

"That's the last time I ever cook for you."

"Thank god."

Rei got another hit to her shoulder, this one a little harder.

"I have a pin, watch it."

"That's boring to watch."

"You know what I mean!"

Minako smirked and threw the wet towel she had used in her hair on Rei's face.

"No I don't, care to explain?"

Rei despite herself smirked back. She then put the shirt and pin on the table before tackling Minako down to the couch, tickling her sides.

Minako giggled and struggled for some air. After awhile, Rei showed mercy and they both stopped to find their faces incredibly close and smiles, genuine smiles, beaming at each other.

Rei's smile went away from her mouth but stayed in her eyes. She had never been so free and happy with Minako like that since they started their whole relationship thing.

It was weird and scary, but at the same time warm and welcome. _Only with Minako_

Minako, obviously thinking the same thing, let out a content sigh.

It was nice to be completely comfortable with someone.

Rei kissed Minako's lips slowly, her waist sliding between Minako's legs.

Yes, they had already done 'it' twice, but desire easily came back. This time it was more patient and dare they admit _loving._

()()()

TBC

**Have Rei and Minako finally gotten over their difficulties and are willing to be more open to love? **

**And Riha totally has a mental disorder with her possessive nature, but how bad does it get?**


End file.
